helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2009 Winter
' ---- '''Released' April 15, 2009 Genre J-Pop Format DVD Recorded 2009 Producer Tsunku ---- Hello! Project Concerts DVD Chronology ---- Previous: Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ (2009) Next: Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ (2009) ]] Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Haro☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Hello! Project 2009 Winter ハロ☆プロ アワード '09 ～エルダークラブ卒業記念スペシャル～) is Hello! Project's joint Elder Club and Wonderful Hearts concert for winter of 2008/2009. It featured Elder Club's graduation from Hello! Project, thus making it the final joint concert of the two divisions. Concert DVD The concert DVD (HKBN-50112) for this concert was released on April 15, 2009 as a 2-disc special edition. Track List Disc 1 #I WISH/ Morning Musume OG #I KNOW/ Elder Club #OPENING~MC / #Introduction / Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? #VTR / Member Introduction #MC / Makoto & Yaguchi Mari #Manopiano / Mano Erina #Minna no Tamago / Shugo Chara Egg! #Come Together / Ongaku Gatas #MC / Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai & Konno Asami #Kenchana ~Daijoubou~ / Maeda Yuki #Uwaki na Honey Pie / Satoda Mai with Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami & Sawada Yuri as back-up dancers #Kuyashi Namida Porori / Nakazawa Yuko #Happy Happy Sunday! / Tsukishima Kirarin starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #This is Unmei / Melon Kinenbi #MC / Makoto, Yaguchi Mari & Morning Musume #FOREVER LOVE / ℃-ute #Dakishimete Dakishimete / Berryz Koubou #Tanpopo / Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa & Shibata Ayumi #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! / Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi & Ogawa Makoto #MC / Makoto & Yaguchi Mari #Chocolate Damashii / Matsuura Aya #MC / Matsuura Aya #Yeah! Meccha Holiday / Matsuura Aya #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ / Matsuura Aya, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Mano Erina & Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC / Makoto & Melon Kinenbi #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ / Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa & Kamei Eri #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ / Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #co.no.mi.chi / Buono! #MC / Makoto & Yaguchi Mari #Debut! ~Koisuru Kado ni wa Fuku Kitaru~ / Ice CreaMusume #MC / Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Linlin & Ice CreaMusume #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki / Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei & Inaba Atsuko #Magic of Love / Inaba Atsuko & Maeda Yuki #Screen / Abe Natsumi #MC / Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Abe Natsumi & Tsuji Nozomi #Suki na Senpai / Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto & Niigaki Risa #Romantic Ukare Mode / Fujimoto Miki & Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kacchoii ze! JAPAN / Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui & Berryz Koubou #MC / Makoto & Yaguchi Mari #Naichau Kamo / Morning Musume #Resonant Blue / Morning Musume #Namida no Iro / ℃-ute #MADAYADE / Berryz Koubou #MC / Berryz Koubou then Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori & Abe Natsumi #Morning Coffee / Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori & Abe Natsumi #Koko ni Iruzee! / Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto & Niigaki Risa #LOVE Machine / Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki & Morning Musume then All #Michi Naru Mirai he #MC (Graduation Ceremony) #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Disc 2 Backstage footage from: #H!P 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen #H!P 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen #H!P 2009 Winter Hello! Pro Award '09 Gallery Ri-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Ishikawa Rika My-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Yaguchi Mari Jj-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Jun Jun Yo-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Okada Yui 02_Shibacchi.jpg|Shibata Ayumi Am-HP'09_winter.jpg|Mitsui Aika Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Yaguchi Mari (MC) *Morning Musume **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Tsuji Nozomi *Konno Asami *Ogawa Makoto *Fujimoto Miki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Miyoshi Erika *Okada Yui *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Satoda Mai **Konno Asami **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri *Mano Erina *Ice Creamusume **Shenshen **Anchii **Peipei **Youko **Reirei **Guu-chan *Frances & Aiko *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Noto Arisa **Aoki Erina **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri **Kikkawa Yuu **Furukawa Konatsu **Kitahara Sayaka **Komine Momoka **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Saho Akari **Okai Asuna **Sekine Azusa **Fukumura Mizuki **Ogawa Saki **Maeda Irori **Kaneko Rie **Arai Manami **Takeuchi Akari External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Elder Club Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts